It Was a Good Day
by n4trix
Summary: Please be mindful of the rating: Adult/Mature readers only... Grissom and Sara and the good day.


**Title:** It Was a Good Day**  
Pairing:** GSR**  
Rating:** Adult**  
Prompt:** _The__ Pirate and the Princess_**  
Spoilers:** Anything is fair game…**  
AN:** If you blink, you'll miss the prompt/inspiration. I'm not happy with how I worked it in… probably should have just left it out. Title inspired by _Cloverfield_, my current obsession. Thank you to **losingntrnslatn** for the once-over. Sorry, no G/S/W this time...

This story was previously posted to **GeekFiction **for the February 14, 2008 Smut-a-thon.

-----

Sara's hot lips left tiny footprints on his skin as she made her way up his belly to his chest. Her hands grazed over his body, pushing and prodding and caressing whatever skin she encountered. He captured one of her hands and brought it up to his face. When his whiskers tickled the sensitive underside of her wrists, he soothed the spots with a soft press of his lips and tongue. Sara tried to suppress a moan as Grissom's lips left a trail of warmth down her arm to the crook of her elbow. With a gentle tug on her arm, she repositioned herself over him.

She peppered his face with light kisses, lingering on spots she labeled her favorites; the spots where beard met neck, his whisker covered chin and the centers of his cheeks. Her eyes were always open as she loved him, staring intently at her subject, memorizing every portion.

He loved to watch her study him – it gave him a sense of self, that she was seeing the genuine Gil Grissom and not the façade he presented to everyone else.

He turned his head to meet her lips as they initiated the first of many kisses that night. Both releasing a subtle sigh, he turned their bodies slightly so they were both on their side, freeing up their legs to mingle and entangle. One of his hands ventured its way to the back of her neck where it caressed the nape. His fingers ran through her still damp strands as he pulled her body in closer to deepen the kiss.

Grissom loved the intimacy of kissing. After all, a well-placed kiss has been known to provide a very powerful orgasm to the giver _and _the receiver. Though he wasn't striving for that affect right now, it didn't make the kiss any less meaningful. He threw himself into the act, darting his tongue tentatively into her mouth, mostly to tease and to taste. His tongue mimed the times he'd gone down on her, when he would cautiously delve into her folds and coat himself with her arousal. He always lapped away happily and brought her to the edge when he slowed, almost to a stop, until she growled in frustration. Then he stalked up her body and lowered his mouth onto hers, sinking his tongue into her much like he had just done with her pussy. Her orgasm would be powerful and loud and he was always thankful that her screams were being suppressed, lest their neighbors (those who were home, at least) complain.

But that wasn't his plan this go around. He wanted to make love to her, completely.

Sara's hands found their way to the button of his slacks. She thumbed it open and slid the zipper down, slightly freeing his still boxer-clad erection. With practiced determination, she slid one hand in and gripped his cock firmly. He moaned and broke the kiss, moving instead to lick and nip at her neck. He could taste the night on her skin. It was a spice he was familiar with, especially coming from her.

She suddenly moved from simply stroking him to lightly scratching and tugging on his sac, causing him to rumble with a groan.

"Too much?" she queried, slowing her pace a bit.

"No dear," he insisted, "it feels pretty good actually."

"Hmm…" she trailed off as she gently squeezed his shaft and let it go. "Boxers off, then."

Grissom rolled onto his back and shimmied out of his boxers, flinging them to the closet where they landed with a soft thump. The air conditioned air in the room was a shock to his sensitive parts and a wave of goose bumps radiated out from his middle. Slightly embarrassed, he asked, "Better?"

Sara repositioned herself in between his legs and took in the sight. As she blew on her hands to warm them, she nodded sensually, sending another small wave of Goosebumps across his body. One hand went to cup his balls and the other began stroking his attention starved prick. Tugging slightly on the heavy sac, she looked for a sign of disapproval from Grissom. Instead, a half smile greeted her as he sunk into the comforter and watched her pleasure him. She scraped her short fingernails on the underside of his sac while she stroked him languidly, relishing in the heaviness of him. A bead of pre-cum surfaced at his tip, giving Sara a fairly good indication that he was truly enjoying the hand job.

"Feels good, honey…" he all but whispered as he watched her through half-lidded eyes. "So good…"

"Glad to help," she said as she lowered her head to his cock, giving the plum head a warm kiss.

His eyes fully closed as he groaned in deep appreciation. "C'mere."

Sara gently let go of his prick, letting it bob onto his belly and slinked her way up so that they were face to face. Grissom lifted her up slightly and moved her so she was flush with him, trapping his erection between their bodies. Caressing her hips and sides gently, he allowed himself to calm down a bit before moving on. He found her lips and kissed her deeply as he reached down over the back of her thigh and toward her center. His fingers found the sweet wetness he was hoping for.

"No foreplay," she whispered on his lips as she broke the kiss. "Don't need it, just you."

"Mmm…" was all he could muster as he lifted her hips and positioned her over his needy cock. Going as slow as he could stand, he lowered her down, letting the head of his prick taste the sensual warmth of her pussy. It was always a surreal moment, the point in time where he would enter Sara. It never mattered if they were fucking or making love, it was always a hard-to-believe moment for him. That even with all his faults, he could be so intimately close to another person. He always made sure to savor it.

He let Sara straddle his hips as he hilted himself fully into her, feeling her soft pubic hairs tickle his sac much like her fingers were doing moments earlier. He relinquished control for a moment and watched her begin to writhe on top of him, slowly rising and falling on his prick. She used his chest for leverage when she ground down on him, making them both sigh with pleasure. Grissom's hand moved to her center to find her clit when she batted his hand away.

"Don't… not yet… please," she hushed and continued to ride him, eyes closed and her head lolled back. It was close to the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed.

Losing an ounce of control, he moved his hands to her back and rolled them both over. "God, honey… you can't do that," he ground out, punctuating it with a heavy thrust of his hips. Another thrust followed, and then, "You look like a fucking siren…" thrust, "the princess of all sirens…" thrust, "and it makes me want to plunder you…"a gentle, long stroke, "instead of making love to you." He stole a languid kiss from her, and started stroking her again, slowly. Grissom knew long, deep strokes prolonged their love making sessions, allowing them both to achieve the closest connection and the highest amount of pleasure.

Sara's leg draped over his back, allowing him to penetrate deeper. Her eyes were locked on his, again memorizing every square inch of him and the look on his face as he loved her carnally. He lowered his forehead so that they were face to face, forehead to forehead, as he continued to grind against her clit, eliciting her moans. She throbbed around him with every stroke of his cock, every grind on her clit, every breath they took. She was close to climax when she moved her other leg around his back, trapping him within her.

Grissom faltered for a quick moment, as the sensations were abrupt and powerful. "Sara…"

"I know," she gasped and hiked her hips up to meet his deep thrusts. "Keep going…"

Obliging, he increased his pace so that the only sounds in the room were her soft mewls of pleasure, his heavy breathing and the sound of their wet bodies clashing together in a rapid succession of claps and slaps. His weight being supported by one arm, he snaked his other hand in between their bodies to her clit and began flicking it with his thrusts, feeling her clench down on his engorged prick with each touch.

"Gil… god, Gil…" she panted, screwing her eyes shut. "Please, Gil…"

He met her lips, again kissing her deeply as he ground his thumb over her nub. "Come for me, honey…"

"Gil!" she gasped quietly as she pulsed around his cock. "Gil, Gil, Gil please don't stop…" she pleaded, riding out her orgasm.

It took every ounce of control Grissom had left for him not to follow her in release. He slowed his thrusts, drawing out her climax as long as possible while maintaining control over his own, eventually coming to a near standstill as the remnants of her orgasm faded away.

She lazily opened her eyes to meet his controlled gaze. Her hand went to his face, lovingly stroking his soft beard. She knew he was on the cusp of his own climax, but for some reason, was holding back. "Hey," she whispered, noting the intense look in his eyes. "Hey… come here," she requested, drawing his mouth down onto hers. Her tongue darted into his mouth briefly, lazy passion fueling the moment. Sara drew back slightly, hoping that he would let go. "Gil, I love you… so much."

It wasn't what he was waiting for, but it was all he needed to give in to the sweet release he had been craving. He began deeply thrusting into her once more, increasing his pace more and more with each movement until he was sure he was about to explode in her womb. "I love you, Sara!" he grunted as the pleasure bowled him over…

He climaxed, groaning and imagining Sara writhing beneath him, while the white strands pulsed from his fisted cock and puddled near the drain. There was no Sara. Not beneath him, not on top of him, not beside him or in his house. She wasn't even in the same state. There was, however, a very lonely Gil Grissom, left to jack off to memories of the past and to cry over the futility of them ever being a reality again. "I loved you, Sara…" he whispered to himself as he watched his seed disappear down the drain.

**END**


End file.
